Nuestros dulces mmm Nuestros sucios 19
by xPrincessxBright
Summary: twincest....cumpleaños...........
1. Chapter 1

**TOM**

-_Bien señores una firma de autógrafos mas, el show y esto se termina por cinco días-_ anuncia Dave entrando tan fresco

_-Mierda yo no puedo poner una puta firma mas-_ digo impulsivamente-_perdón-_ apuro a decir

_-Comprendido….. Tom se que ha sido un mes largo-_ dice nuestro manager, si supiera que a sido este puto mes para mi

-_Un mes largo... jaja -_rio burlonamente_ - que sabe nadie lo que es un mes largo -_digo cayendo en cuenta que pensé en voz alta, mientras le doy un largo trago a una cerveza

_-Eh…. Pues todos_ -interrumpe Gustav -_ la gira a sido Tokio Hotel no solo Tom Kaulitz , así que creo tener una ligera idea de lo que es un mes largo_-

-_Jodete Gustav, ……. algo mas antes de la firma_ - pregunto ignorando al resto del staff dirigiendo mi atención a Dave

-_No……… y seria increíble que cambies de actitud, en media hora saldremos_- responde secamente

_-Entonces me retiro…..-_digo yendo hacia la puerta sabiendo por demás que no podre ni siquiera ir hacia mi habitación sin firmar, sin ver y sin oír gente histérica sacándome de quicio, esto solía ser divertido me digo mientras sigo despotricando sacando de sacar mi frustración

_-Wow que emoción tengo 20 minutos libres que hare con tanto tiempo –_rio irónicamente tomando mi backpack

_-Tom…..Tomy.. Oye- _ dice esa voz que se a dedicado a hacerme mierda los últimos días cada vez que la oigo

-_Bill…. solo quiero irme- _ respondo evitando contacto visual con sus hipnotizantes ojos_ - Saki llévame a mi habitación_,

_- ¡Esta bien, vamos! -_dice mi gemelo tomando su bolso poniéndose tras de mi

_-De veras quiero estar solo le digo suavemente_- sin voltearlo a ver

_-Crees que en este momento me importa lo que quieras Tom Kaulitz -_ dice evadiendo mi negativa a que me acompañe a mi habitación -_ ¡Vamos Saki!- _ordena_  
_  
Llegamos a mi habitación, el olor de su colonia empieza a causar serios problemas en mi entendimiento, cada paso que doy idealizo mas el segundo de perderme en su cuello.

_-Tù ..tu –_ digo tratando de contener el tartamudeo idiota que va a ganarme por el nerviosismo-  _tu vas ...a tu habitación -_ordeno mientras paso la tarjeta de mi puerta

_-No Tom, dije vamos eso significa que voy a entrar a tu habitación_-

-_Bill…… quiero estar solo ya te lo dije-_ digo bajando la mirada no quiero toparme con sus ojos

_-Y yo ya te dije que no se puede, …….entonces mete tu trasero en esa habitación de una buena vez o usare mi fuerza bruta_ – dice enseñándome a pocos centímetros del rostro uno de sus lindos puños cargados de anillos y de "el anillo" no puedo evitarlo y sonrió, el siempre sabe como calmarme

_-Esta bien -_digo mientras entramos y nos dejan solos voy directo al minibar y saco una cerveza _-¿ quieres?- _pregunto

_-No gracias necesito suficiente sobriedad para hablar contigo-_

_-¿¡que irónico verdad?! -_ digo empinándome un poco de cerveza-

_-¿Cual es irónico?-_ dice tirando su bolso en mi cama y parándose frente a mi

-_jeje_ (suelto una risa nerviosa, e idiotamente sonrojado al tenerlo tan cerca)_ como manejamos las cosas yo necesito estar borracho para estar contigo y tu necesitas estar sobrio algo me dice que lo idénticos se nos fue a la mierda hace un buen tiempo _–digo con el corazón sobresaltado, bebiendo un poco mas_  
_  
_-Puedo saber que es lo que te pasa, de una buena vez –_ dice colocando sus manos en mis caderas, mientras yo no puedo sostenerle siquiera la mirada y un escalofrió estremece mi cuerpo

_-No quieres saberlo –_ respondo

_-Dime Tomy –_ dice buscándome la mirada, sin soltarme

_-No …..es que me da vergüenza –_sintiendo mi rostro ardiendo

_-Habla de una puta vez cariño, no tenemos tiempo ya lo oíste- _dice mientras se pega mas a mi, lo seco en la garganta no se me calma ni empinándome toda la cerveza.

_-Billy….te suplico que no me te me acerques tanto ahorita -_ digo cerrando los ojos tratando de engañar a mis sentidos…decirles que el no esta ahí…que no puedo ….

_-Amor….¿Cuantas veces yo te obedezco?_ -dice rodeándome con su cuerpo y poniendo sus labios delicadamente en mi cuellos besándolo- _Responde amor_ – me ordena mientras a mi la conciencia se me nubla…mientras u lengua chupa suavemente mi barbilla y continua hablando _-¿Que tanto…mmm….. yo hago lo que tu digas?_-  


_-Ehh mmm pues casi nunca – _logro responder en medio de un gemido que se me escapa

_-Entonces no digas palabras vanas y dime por que te pusiste tan molesto en la reunión-_ dice dejando para mi desgracia mi cuello y viéndome fijamente

_-Ya te dije es vergonzoso_ - digo odiando mi rostro que esta ardiendo como cada vez que lo tengo cerca

_-Tienes dos opciones o lo adivino por que ya sabes que con la conexion pocas cosas me puedes ocultar o me lo dices escoge-  
_  
_-Esta bien esta bien solo estoy …..mmm….no se como decirlo, me siento ……abandonado-_

_-¿¡Abandonado?!...Tom por favor-_ dice sonriendo

-_No se de que te ries_- digo realmente ofendido por su sonrisa estúpida … tonta… eh .. em ….¡¿embriagante?¡… casi …sensual, pienso perdiéndome en su olor –¡ _Tal parece que no te hiciera falta!  
_  
_-Claro que me hace falta nuestra vida de pareja Tom, pero no podemos hacer nada en esta gira_-

_-Ahh odio a Dave- _digo tratando de reprimir lo mejor que puedo lo molesto que estoy

_-No creas que yo lo amo después de lo que nos hizo_, _como se le ocurre pedirnos habitaciones separadas en toda la gira_ - dice sin despegar su cuerpo del mio

_-Pero odio mas que no hicimos nada Bill –_ digo dejándome llevar…recorriendo luego de un largo mes su abdomen con mis manos, sin atreverme hacerlo debajo de su camiseta, lo suelto rápidamente y digo _- hubiéramos recurrido a la carta de siempre somos gemelos no podemos separarnos y esas cosas –_ digo tratando de despegarme un poco de su cuerpo, tratando de controlarme

_-Yo tampoco estoy feliz Tomy-_ dice en un coqueto puchero, bajando peligrosamente su mano hacia mi cincho, mientras yo la sostengo impidiéndole que baje mas, me comprende enseguida y vuelve a poner su mano en mi cadera- _Tomy pero hay que ser justos Georg y Gustav nos cubren lo mas que pueden y ellos querían habitaciones separadas, entonces tenemos que aceptar que media vez nos separen de habitación no podemos hacer nada, acaso crees que no me haces falta en las noches, crees que no deseo que me hagas el amor hasta el cansancio-_remata chupándose los labios una y otra vez, sin bajarme la mirada_  
_  
_-Billy ...eh…cariño… no me estas ayudando_ - digo sonriendo

_-Lo manejas mejor que yo eso es un hecho - _dice soltándome de una buena vez para mi 

desgracia, mientras camina hacia su bolso._  
_  
_-Jaja….-_digo sarcásticamente -_ el único que anda triste por ahí…. soy yo  
_  
_-¡Ayy vamos Tom!... en toda la gira por Estados Unidos fuiste de lo peor cuando me acercaba a ti en el escenario _–dice quejándose por fin, sabia que lo iba a dejar salir solo no sabia cuan inoportuno seria el momento.

-_Tensión sexual mi vida……_ –digo mientras lo abrazo por detrás y le doy la vuelta para que coloque sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello_-…..tensión sexual, así de fácil si te volteo a ver y me haces esa mirada si …si esa que me estas haciendo ahora, si lo haces seguramente terminamos haciendo el amor en publico al ritmo de reden – _digo posando por fin mis labios sobre los de mi amante, su respiración agitada me descontrola un poco mas una de mis manos baja hacia su trasero mientras lo aprieto hacia mi, sus labios enseñan a los míos a bajar el ritmo y me llevan hacia la ternura que el quiere darme atravez de ese dulce beso, me despega un poco los labios con los dedos mientras dice a mi oído _–Tomy que exagerado eres ……. pero solo falta un show mas y tenemos 5 días, y entre ellos Tom Kaulitz nuestro cumpleaños y ……..debes saber que hay algo especial para ti, mi amor._

Sentencia dejando mi lujuriosa mente volar.

_-Nos vamos-_ grita Saki del otro lado de la puerta -_hora de firmar autógrafos _

-_Que viva México_ -digo sonriendo, mientras me lleva rápidamente hacia la pared y la timidez y dulzura de hace unos minutos desaparecen por completo dándome fuertes besos en el cuello y su mano toca por encima mi pene y dice _– Nos vemos luego - _

_**NARRADOR**_

_-¿¡Algo sucio Tom Kaulitz?!-_ es lo primero que grita Bill al cerrarse la puerta del camerino, a lo que Gustav y Georg no hacen mas que sentarse en la sala haciéndose de oídos sordos era el momento de una nueva pelea entre la pareja del momento jaja bueno "su pareja" del momento, era como ver una novela en vivo, siempre era de película el momento en que su ex compañero de fiestas terminaba en la mira de su gemelo, era de presenciarlo con popcorn y pañuelos resultaba realmente castrante ver cuando Bill arremetía contra su ahora novio.

_-Eh lo que……_

_-Por una mierda, Tom me pones en que pensar-_ fue el grito que interrumpió el intento de disculpa del de rastas. A lo que Bill abrió su maleta de maquillaje y empezó a retocarse todavía debían salir a la camioneta e irse al hotel había sido suficiente critica de la prensa Mexicana por sus escasos segundos en su tierra, como para encima salir desarreglado en una foto.

_-¿¡Bill?!- _decía el mayor acercándosele mientras ponía su mano tímidamente en el hombro de su gemelo.

_-No.. no… no… Tom y no crees que hay una disculpa para lo que hiciste esta vez, ten al menos la altura de decir que te arrepientes_

_-Eh….cariño….. lo que paso es……_

_-Tom …. dijiste que haremos algo sucio………En este momento no hay cariño que te valga la explicación que me debes-_ fue la sentencia del pelinegro quitando la mano de Tom de su hombro.

_-¡Bill al menos déjalo hablar!_ -interrumpió Georg a tiempo que tapaba su rostro y en gesto de negación movía su cara de un lado a otro, sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta la coronilla. Meterse en una pelea Kaulitz de hermanos era la muerte, pero en una de novios era abrir la mismísima puerta del infierno.

_-Cállate -_ contestaron al unisonó los gemelos, a tiempo que Gustav daba una pequeña carcajada levantándole la ceja a su castaño amigo.

_-Ok ..ok ..mi error-_ fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa antes de caer en un pesado silencio.

Diez minutos después la escena en el camerino era realmente patética habían cantado por primera vez en tierra Latinoamericana, la gente los había recibido bien pero nada borraba la cara estirada de Bill quien "disimuladamente" sacaba su enojo somatando todo lo que encontraba a su paso……….Tom sentado en un sillón no pronunciaba palabra y menos separaba los ojos de donde los había clavado minutos antes…..Georg y Gustav se dedicaban a observar la escena, codearse y tratar de no reír ante semejante drama.

_-Si….. si…. Bill el egoísta, el dramático y el que no deja de pelear, se lo que estas pensando Tom Kaulitz_ - sentencio rompiendo el silencio para desgracia de los Tom que sacudió su cabeza suavemente deseando que su gemelo no lo leyera tan claramente.

_-Vamos a hablar en el hotel entendido-_ dijo Bill mientras pasaba a su lado sobando suavemente las rastas de su gemelo, sabiendo que ya había sido suficiente por lo menos por ahora.

Gritos ….la voz de Dave……. Seguido por la puerta abriéndose fue lo que interrumpió la escena de los gemelo, para fortuna de Gustav y Georg quienes eran los únicos enterados de la relación de sus amigos desde hace poco mas de un año, específicamente una semana antes de su 18avo cumpleaños.

_-Bueno chicos el asunto estuvo de miedo….les resumo…. los medios se los quieren comer por lo de la firma de autógrafos de ayer así que hablaremos con unos cuantos medios en el lobby del hotel, Bill necesito que hables por los demás, es hoy que necesito tu diplomacia, ven conmigo –_ordeno el manager rápidamente retirándose a un apartado dentro del camerino con Bill

Tom se paro de su apartado sillón y se dirigió donde estaban sentados sus amigos , que lo observaban con cierto dejo de pena en el rostro.

_-¿¡Que?!-_ dice mientras se sienta frente a ellos

_-Nada- _dice Gustav

_¿¡Por que me miran as_í?! – pregunta el de rastas retadoramente

_-Jaja….. algo me dice que te va a ir mal en el hotel-_ suelta burlonamente Georg

_-Ni que lo digas, a veces no entiendo por que soy tan idiota – _

-Yo sigo sin entender que hiciste

_-Ni yo lo hubiera notado si no fuera por que desde que ando con el, cada vez comprendo mas que soy un bruto lo q…….._

_-Jaja con tu ego Tom, oírte hablar así debería de ser suficiente castigo –_ interrumpe Gustav

_-Mierda…voy a llorar……..creo que arruine mi cumpleaños –_ dice Tom con un verdadero rostro de dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrador**

La conferencia de prensa con los medios Mexicanos estaba a menos de diez minutos de comenzar, el personal veía la situación tensa y difícil a juzgar por las críticas de los primeros periódicos y por algunas "fans" que habían roto discos y quemado pancartas con los rostros de los cuatro adolecentes que ahora tenían enfrente. La furia descontrolada se había generado cuando se les informó que era hora de retirarse, aunque aún quedaban cientos de adolescentes histéricos, sin autógrafos.

Bill no dejaba de observarse en el espejo, una y otra vez. Sabía que su punto fuerte era su apariencia y debía usar sus mejores recursos si quería que Tokio Hotel saliera bien parado de la situación.

Mientras Tom trataba de dejar de observar embobado la silueta de su gemelo que se paseaba frente a él, de reojo se deleitaba con su imaginación evocando momentos no tan filiales que ahora se le hacían lejanos. Recuerdos que quedarían en solo eso si no lograba recordar que tanto había hecho para molestar a su gemelo. Se coloco los audífonos y cerró los ojos necesitaba concentrarse y con Bill luciéndose frente a él no iba a lograrlo.

Repasaba detalle a detalle el beso en la habitación, todo había ido bien ahí, tal vez demasiado bien rió recordando los esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer para evitar un _problema_. Sacudió la cabeza presionándose a pensar en otra cosa. La firma de autógrafos, Tom recordó claramente cómo durante el evento Bill le había "molestado" con su pie y nuevamente se sonrió sonrojándose.

- Ahí todo estaba bien… - dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Gustav

-Nada, deja de interrumpirme. - dijo el guitarrista sumergiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos, mientras Gustav le miraba extrañado-.

Luego, en el hotel todo había sido aburrido, cada uno en su habitación y Bill seguía estando bien.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó. Ya lo tenía.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Gustav tocando su hombro y mirándole con cara de _estás enloqueciendo_.

- No pasa nada – respondió Tom parándose y caminando hacia el baño tenía que recordar con detalle. Todo iba bien hasta la conferencia de prensa luego de eso Bill estaba molesto y él iba a pasar el cumpleaños mas mísero de su vida si no lo solucionaba. Lo que le dejaba menos de treinta y dos horas. Hizo un esfuerzo y recordó casi con memoria fotográfica esa pequeña entrevista.

Podía recordar la estúpida broma de llamarse "México City Hotel". Rió, a veces los periodistas querían ser simpáticos y solamente quedaban como imbéciles. Además sólo podía recordar haber dicho "_Te quiero puta_" y...

- ¡Ahhh! - dijo abriendo la boca desmesuradamente. Había echo un comentario acerca de su cumpleaños.

Repasó la respuesta que había dado y que luego sería su condena.

"No tenemos nada planeado pero seguramente será algo sucio". Tom quiso golpearse ahí mismo cuando cayo en cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido, como se le ocurrió decir la palabra _sucio _sabia que había lastimado a Bill, su gemelo odiaba como todo apuntaba a que eran unos pervertidos por estar en una relación así, y ahora Tom había dicho que harían algo sucio, cuando seguramente solo pasarían el día juntos y tendrían por fin sexo después de un mes….

Oyó un golpe en la puerta

_-_Bajemos_-_ ordenó Dave. Salió del baño y su rostro preocupado fue casi imperceptible para el resto de la banda.

La seguridad se colocó al lado de los chicos mientras Georg y Gustav se levantaban haraganamente, resignados a tener que dejar de ver el nuevo capítulo de la _novela_ de los gemelos y, especialmente, a tener que soportar la siguiente entrevista.

Aún no se habían acostumbrado a oír las críticas, en Europa, todo era diferente. Ellos no cometían errores y Tokio hotel era la _superband._ En cambio, América tenia una extraña forma de actuar por cada, ya que por cada fan salían cinco anti-Tokio Hotel en cada esquina, incluso pareciera que la prensa los odiaba.

-Dame la mano – le murmuró Bill a Tom un segundo antes de salir.

-¡¿Qué!? -fue la respuesta, sorprendido de que su gemelo le dirigiera la palabra.

_-¡Que me des la mano!-_ dijo Bill perdiendo su poca paciencia.

Tom inmediatamente obedeció tomándole la mano frente a todo el personal, mientras Gustav codeaba a Georg para que no se perdiera la escena.

Bill no pudo más que sonreír soltándose de su gemelo

- Tom, de veras que estas hecho un manojo de nervios, tranquilízate, que de todas maneras el que hablara soy yo.

El de rastas soltó un suspiro de alivio tratando de conservar la última gota de testosterona que le quedaba en el cuerpo, agradeciendo que su hermano no supiera que los nervios eran en realidad por la discusión que seguro le esperaba en el hotel...

-Me refería que me des la mano, debajo de la mesa, en la conferencia. Estoy muy nervioso, Tomy –le susurró en su oído.

Al entrar, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, no iban a extenderse mucho tenían un vuelo a Los Ángeles, y descansar un poco, ese era el único ideal de los chicos por el momento.

La sonrisa eclipsante de Bill Kaulitz era capaz de convencer al mismísimo diablo de poner aire acondicionado en el infierno, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Bill dio las declaraciones necesarias para librar del problema a la disquera y a su manager. Su sonrisa y la forma en que posaba sus ojos por milésimas de segundos frente a quien ansiara su atención dejaba desarmado a cualquier periodista malintencionado. La fórmula mágica había resultado...poner a Bill al frente de todo.

Tom no dejaba de moverse nervioso. Veía al frente y rápidamente bajaba la mirada, al contrario de su gemelo odiaba el contacto visual y no lo hacía a menos que fuera totalmente necesario. Había aprendido a posar, refugiando cualquier parte de su cuerpo contra Bill y con eso podía ver de frente lo que fuera, aunque en este momento lo que menos necesitaba era ver gente y recordar rostros. Su concentración estaba completamente enfocada en la mano que por debajo de la mesa se aferraba a él.

Podía sentir la ansiedad de su gemelo y sólo el podría saberlo. Bill estaba muerto de miedo, como siempre, aunque la promesa de apoyarse en Tom resultaba un antídoto contra cualquier cosa.

No había critica que derrumbara a Bill a ojos del manager, sin embargo, sólo Tom sabía que después de leer algo realmente duro Bill sonreía y alzaba una ceja como clave para ir a un lugar privado y derrumbarse, aferrado a los brazos de su gemelo, su Tom.

_Mi tomy ...ahh mi tomy,_ como decía en los momentos de pasión, casi podía oír los gemidos de Bill cuando lo decía. Ese pensamiento le produjo un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, se sonrojó y se tensó, ligeramente agitado. Georg le dio un codazo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Bill tapo con la mano el micrófono y se acercó para susurrarle a su hermano _._

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sólo estoy nervioso por todo esto.

- Cálmate Tomy todo va a estar bien, vas a ver.

- Tomy… - repitió bobamente, Tom.

- ¡Tom Kaulitz! - dijo Bill oprimiendo la mano de su gemelo para que se controlara.

Bill seguía hablando a los periodistas, hipnotizados. Mientras él, pensaba en su _terrible_ situación. Hacía un mes que no podía ni tocar a su gemelo, nada de nada, y el último beso en su habitación, antes de la firma de autógrafos no había logrado más que alborotarlo.

Su cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de Bill, en sexo y en hacer el amor con Bill. En tocar cada centímetro de su delicioso cuerpo, en besar cada milímetro de su piel en sentir su aterciopelada piel contra la suya frotándose o aún mejor, él meciéndose dentro de su gemelo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar sus pensamientos y decidió tratar de poner atención a lo que se decía en la conferencia.

Tom, veía las gesticulaciones de su hermano mientras hablaba... luego se centró en sus labios, recordando la boca de Bill dándole placer. É_se_ placer que sólo él le podía brindar. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido casi inaudible y su rostro se encendió. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la atención de Georg y Bill sobre él...

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le preguntó el castaño, disimulando su frase con una sonrisa por si los fotografiaban, mientras Bill lo observaba serio. Él sabía que pasaba... claro que lo sabía y eso era lo que más le molestaba...

-Tom te calmas o te calmo_-_ fue la sentencia de Bill dándole un ligero pellizco en la ingle.

- ¡Ouch!- se quejó, tomando de la mano a su hermano masajeándola suavemente y volteando a ver al frente. Estaba seguro de que un segundo más y esa mano se iba a colocar en otro lugar si dejaba a sus fantasías actuar.

Los aplausos de los periodistas dieron por terminada la entrevista, mientras los miembros de la banda se retiraban de la sala de conferencias para volver a refugiarse en el camerino, para las nuevas instrucciones de Dave.

- ¡Eso fue genial Bill! - fue el efusivo saludo del manager al cerrar la puerta tras él-. Eres un genio.

- Lo sé - dijo Bill sonriendo mientras se secaba la frente del sudor que el miedo le había provocado. Pero no era momento de sentir miedo, algo más importante ocupaba su mente en ese momento, ahora su prioridad era el terrible y revoltoso ser que le había tocado por hermano Tom Kaulitz, pensó mientras le daba una mirada severa de reojo.

Aunque era casi imposible enojarse con él cuando lo veía sentado casi esperando el regaño, además del rostro apenado. Trataría de soportar y le pondría las cosas en perspectiva.

- ¡Bueno chicos! Vamos a un sitio apartado en el restaurante del hotel, subimos para una última reunión, una entrevista y tendrán dos horas para descansar. Luego partimos al aeropuerto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de la comida? - preguntó Bill llevándose la mano a la cintura. Tom supuso que había llegado el momento de su respectivo regaño.

- Diez minutos - dijo Dave quien tenía el tiempo exacto para todo. Provocar un retraso sería el Apocalipsis.

- Necesito esos diez minutos a solas con Tom - fue la voz clara y demandante del cantante, que más que pedir estaba demandando.

- Bill lo que...

- Tengo que hablar con él.

- Vamos Bill por favor. – Dave no estaba dispuesto a perder los minutos que ya tenía organizados.

- Creo que me lo merezco después de esa entrevista, luego del lío que se armó en la firma, y también estoy salvando _tú_ trasero porque ayer fuiste tú el que nos sacó de allí. Y déjame recordarte que me arrastraste hacia la camioneta.

- ¿Quién te empujo? ¿A dónde? - fue la voz de Tom poniéndose de pie y mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Tom era bastante claro con la seguridad. Nadie debía tocarlos. Y si alguien se había dignado a poner un dedo sobre su gemelo se las vería con él.

-No Tomy espera…- se acercó Bill para tranquilizarlo, lo que menos necesitaba era una pelea. Tenía que hablar con él y explicarle lo que en realidad le molestaba. La mano de Bill se poso en el abdomen de Tom para frenarlo.

- Dave - fue la voz de Tom que demandaba la atención de su manager. Bill no tenia idea de cómo lograr que Tom se tranquilizara, una rápida idea vino a su cabeza la única forma de controlar a Tom era _seduciéndolo._

-Dave te estoy hablado- decía sin quitar los ojos de Bill, quien no quitaba su mano del bien formado abdomen de su gemelo. El pelinegro le arqueo la ceja a tiempo que se chupaba el labio inferior viendo fijamente a su hermano. Tom sintió como inmediatamente se le seco la boca y como sus neuronas se fueron apagando una a una, imágenes lujuriosas fueron envolviendo cada uno de sus sentidos su Bill … su Billy pensaba mientras soltaba un suspiro – Si alguien vuelve a tocar a mi no..digo a mi tu ya sabes a Bill se va a arrepentir- logro decir por fin consiente que por poco los hecha de cabeza.

A lo que Georg sonreía y le susurraba a Gustav - "a mi novio "-.

-Esta bien, esta bien, quieren diez minutos, tienen diez minutos. Es más, tienen todo el tiempo que quieran pero no me pidan un lugar privado, ¡De dónde sacaría un lugar privado! – gritó Dave, molesto. Tenía que lidiar con mucho como para tener que soportar a Bill demandándole y a Tom enojado por haber tocado a su hermano- ¡Así que si quieren un lugar privado... métanse al baño! -gritó burlándose de los gemelos sabiendo que tendrían que esperar hasta que hubiera tiempo.

El rostro de Bill se enrojeció de enojo, la razón que Dave no cumpliera su petición, había hecho mucho por la banda, por la disquera y por su trasero apenas dos segundos antes liberándolo de la furia de su gemelo. Tom le miró suplicándole que no hiciera lo que imaginaba.

Demasiado tarde, Bill tomó la mano de su gemelo y lo arrastró hacia el baño lo metió dentro y cerró la puerta tras él.


	3. Chapter 3

**TOM**

Me toma del brazo mientras me empuja al baño. -_ ¡Estoy __tan__ molesto! -_dice por fin cerrando la puerta.

_-Lo se Dave debió…_

_-¡No es por Dave! Y no trates de escabullirte de esta... tenemos que hablar_

_-¿No podríamos esperar?-_digo tratando de ganar tiempo. No quiero tener este tipo de discusión en un baño con medio staff afuera, con la posibilidad que alguien oiga.

_-¿Cómo?... Esperar ..mmm_ -dice poniendo su mano en la cadera - _Esta bien si quieres esperamos a estar en Hamburgo, que será en… mmm ..deja pensar_ –dice burlonamente-_Como dentro de…mmm..deja pensar.__.Unos quince días__..._ –dice acercando su rostro a escasos milímetros del mío - _Tienes razón esperemos, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TOM-_ dice saliendo por la puerta del baño

–¡_No! No Bill espera_ -digo con la puerta justo frenando a centímetros de mis narices. Salgo al camerino y él ya esta sentado en la sala con Dave Georg y Gustav, me dirijo directo a él –_ ¿¡Bill?!-_

_-¡No! Interrumpas Tom siéntate-_dice señalando el lugar al lado suyo, tal cual instrucción a un niñito malcriado-_ Estamos hablando algo importante – _me remata

-_¿Como mierdas van a estar hablando algo importante si hace menos de un minuto estábamos hablando tu y yo?_ -digo tratando de controlar mi voz

_-Ya vez, soy bueno conversando –_ dice mientras cruza la pierna y voltea hacia ellos ignorándome

_-¡Ni que lo digas! Eres bueno hablando, conversar es de más de uno y solo tú hablas-_

_-Y aquí vamos otra vez -_dice Gustav moviendo su rostro en negación.

_-Tom, te dije que no interrumpas-_dice Bill parándose y llegando a mi- _Les voy a platicar como vamos pasar __nuestro__ cumpleaños – _dice subiéndome la ceja retadoramente

_-¿¡Nuestro?! -_ repito más hipnotizado por el que por no entender.

_-Si les proponía que hagamos algo TODOS JUNTOS _– dice dándole especial énfasis a sus últimas palabras. Georg y Gustav solo intercambian una mirada riendo, puedo verlo en sus ojos se están burlando de mi…_ -Bill regresa a ese baño ahora mismo –_digo señalándole la puerta

_-¡No quiero! - _ dice seriamente a tiempo que se cruza de brazos

_-Bill, solo tienes dos caminos ¿regresas ò te regreso?-_

_-Mmm inténtalo-_ dice volteándome la cara y fijando su burlona cara hacia los del staff

_-¡Bill no me obligues!- _ digo apretando mi voz para que no salga un grito

_-Ya te dije que de aquí no me muevo a voluntad –_dice mientras voltea a verme hablando pausadamente

_-¡Sabes que lo hare no te resistas!- _ digo mientras lo tomo del brazo, si hay que usar la fuerza bruta va a ser hoy

-¡_No Tom!...Georg ayúdame_ – grita poniéndose rígido y aferrándose a nuestro amigo, a tiempo que Georg se niega y le quita las manos. _–Georg eres un cobarde - _reprocha

_-No te resistas que igual te entro Bill- _ le indico jalándolo otro poco.

_-¡Ahhh alguien ayúdeme!-_grita sin compasión a los tímpanos del staff

-_No se meta nadie por su salud-_ indica Georg .

_-Tom por favor no quiero_ – grita agarrándose del brazo de Saki

_-¡Cállate no seas escandaloso! _–digo luchando para llevarlo mientras con una mirada indico a Saki que se haga soltar de Bill.

_-Tom te digo que ……-_

_-Deja de patalear-_ ordeno por fin cargándolo y llevándolo al baño de vuelta, lo bajo dentro y cierro la puerta.

_-¡Eres un drama! -_ le reprocho molesto. Una sonrisa coqueta se esboza en su rostro, mientras se muerde los labios y por fin le gana una suave carcajada y levanta sus brazos triunfales.

_-¿¡Que mierdas te pasa?! -_

-_Nada Tomy, solo me da risa lo manejable que eres para mí-_

-¿¡_AH?!- _es la interrogante que deja escapar mi garganta.

_-Si Tom, analiza - _dice viéndome burlonamente -_Sabes que igual vendría, por que tenemos que hablar de esto y desde el principio quien quería tocar el tema era yo. Pero me encanta que te pongas físico cuando te enojas_-dice riéndose de forma triunfal

_-¡Mierda caí otra vez!- _digo sentándome en el inodoro no tengo la intensión de estar a su altura, detesto su expresión de triunfo sobre mi.

_-Si, caes una y otra vez, no te me puedes resistir- _dice moviendo coquetamente su cadera frente a mí, sabe que después de no tener sexo me domina aún mas.

-¡_No me tiente Satanás!- _le amenazo, mientras pienso si algún día llegara el día que yo lo maneje a él.

-_¡Ya! No seas exagerado-_dice dándome una palmadita en la mejilla mientras me guiña el ojo.

_-¿Exagerado yo? Mira el drama que tienes conmigo, y yo sin saber por que…_

_-Si sabes por que Tom Kaulitz –_me interrumpe severamente

Un calor en el rostro me acompaña al mismo tiempo que siento mi rostro sonrojarse, me a pillado como siempre, a llegado el momento de disculparse muy en contra de mi orgullo, pero igual siempre paro disculpándome_ - Si, si lo se y lo siento Bill en serio no pensé lo que…_

_-Ya vez ese es el problema _– interrumpe subiendo los hombros y acercando su rostro a mi-_ NO PENSASTE, últimamente tu cabezota solo piensa en sexo_

_-¡¿Ah si?!_

-_Si señor- _

_-Pareciera que no te gustara que lo hagamos-_ reclamo mientras me paro yendo a una esquina lo mas lejos posible de él.

-¡_Y aquí vamos otra vez!-_ exclama con los brazos al cielo.

_-¿Cómo que aquí vamos otra vez?-_

_-Pareces una niña chillona Tom Kaulitz_- me grita subiendo la ceja

-¡_Oh por Dios, no dijiste eso!_- digo palideciendo mientras de nuevo me siento y muevo mi cabeza en negación tratando de borrar lo que escuche, mi boca se seca de la furia

_-Si, y mil veces si Tom. Y no me vengas con Dramas_

_-¿Dramas yo? Si tú me dijiste niña chillona-_

_-Claro que si, tienes un berrinche por un puto mes sin sexo estas insoportable, ¡Hay Bill no te me acerques! –_dice imitando mi voz_ -Me quieres cerca, y si me acerco gritas __ déjame, __ luego que quieres estar solo, Ahhh Tom parece que tuvieras el síndrome pre-mestrual_

_-No, no Tom respira profundo no estas escuchando esto –_ me digo en voz alta cerrando los ojos, respirando profundo y negando con la cabeza.

_-¡Que te dejes de dramas te digo! – _me reprende_- Tomy recurre a tu fiel amiga dice moviendo su mano frente a mi, acaso se te olvida que yo también tengo testosterona y deseos _

_-No -_ contesto instintivamente, en realidad no pienso nada mi mente están en blanco.

_-Pues pareciera que si, entiende __No es que no quiera sexo__, solo ya me estas poniendo hasta la coronilla con tus dramitas, y que todo en tu cabezota se base en eso últimamente,Tom, en la conferencia de prensa estabas tan… Ahh-_grita con sus manos moviéndose exageradamente_- Tú sabes com…._

_-¡Caliente!_ –completo su oración sonriendo mientras volteo hacia la pared, mientras me toma de los brazos y me obliga a voltear hacia el

_-¡En una palabra! –_dice sonriendo –¡_Ay mierda Tom! -_dice viéndome llenándose su expresión de ternura -_Tenia tanto para regañarte, te lo juro iba a hacer que la pasaras mal, pero cuando pones esa cara de cachorrito es imposible darte una patada._

_-Ja ja ¿Yo pongo cara de cachorrito?-_digo con el enojo creciendo dentro de mi, primero me tira en la cara que me maneja como quiere, luego que soy una niña chillona a punto de menstruar y ahora me ve como su mascotita, me siento el hombre más castrado de la historia.

_-¿Tomy eso de Sucio fue una estupidez nada más verdad? –_ dice rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos mientras me sostiene la mirada y hace un puchero, mi corazón empieza a latir a velocidades estúpidas…….. MANEJABLES TOM, me grita algo en mi interior.

_-Claro Billy_ –digo llevando mis manos a sus caderas mientras las quito inmediatamente. No señor, si él cree que manda aquí, ha llegado el momento de darle una lección a Bill Kaulitz me digo. Y para eso voy a jugar en su terreno, lo voy a hacer suplicar el sexo que yo quiero.

_-Hey cariño…¿Por que quitas las manos de mi?-_ dice chupándose los labios.

_-Pues… _(piensa rápido Tom me digo)_ Por que ya pasaron los diez minutos y no queremos mas problemas con Dave o si _- digo mientras bajo mi pelvis y lo pego a mi ( repito mi mantra de tranquilidad para no excitarme)-_Veme a los ojos Bill_ -digo mientras esta atrapado en mi- _Nada de lo que diga por estar caliente vale ¿ok? Yo te quiero y perdón por lo de Sucio ¿si?_

Asiente triunfalmente, eso quería una disculpa dulce y melosa, odio que haga lo que quiera conmigo.

_-Ahora mi guapo hermanito, relájate que de nuestro cumpleaños me encargo yo, ya te he hecho pasar por mucho_-digo fingiendo comprensión, mientras muerdo su oreja logrando que tiemble y se aferre a mi, lo veo y esta sonrojado ….fanfarrias en mi cabeza ¡Muy bien Tom Kaulitz…lo has logrado! Me grita mi voz interior. Me acerco a sus labios lentamente cierra sus ojos y yo beso suavemente su mentón, entre abre sus labios como cuando voy a besarlo y simultáneamente sus manos buscan meterse debajo de mis playeras tomo sus manos impidiéndole que lo haga, beso otra vez su mentón y lo suelto.

_-¡Tom!-_grita histéricamente

_-¿Que pasa cariño? –_ digo suavemente fingiendo no saber su frustración.

_-¿Que fue eso?-_ dice bajando la voz

_-¿Cuál amor? – _exagero mi dulzura

_-¿Eso? -_ dice histéricamente señalándose el mentón.

_-Un beso -_ respondo con un rostro realmente apacible. ¿Quien es la niña chillona Bill Kaulitz? grita mi interior.

_-Si, si –_ pronuncia desesperado-_Pero, que … ¿no me vas a besar bien?_

_-No Billy, si te beso ya no salgo de aquí, no vez cuando me excitas cariño -_digo guiñándole el ojo, sin voltearlo a ver no puedo confiar en mis fuerzas todavía, salgo del baño con una sonrisa triunfal y el tras de mi con un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro. Prepárate Bill apenas estoy empezando dice mi interior, ¿querías un feliz cumpleaños? Lo vas a tener hermanito.

_-Wow salieron, que emoción..no ..no que honor-_ nos dice Dave exagerando sus ademanes, jaja creo que se le esta pegando lo Bill- _Podemos ir a comer ahora, o tienen algún otro numerito para nosotros-_

_-¡Ay Dave! Deberás que te calmes –_responde Bill cruzando los brazos –

Nos dirigimos al restaurant por todo el camino salen fans gritando, pidiendo autógrafos, mmm lo usual y lo usual es que no entendemos nada de lo que dicen, entonces decido lo lógico actuar como autómata y concentrarme en mi plan.

Nos sentamos juntos Georg, Gustav y yo, Bill va a comer con Dave debe estar disculpándose por su comportamiento ya lo conozco su diplomacia no le perdonaría su comportamiento el día de hoy.

_-Hey …eh bueno tengo que hablar con ustedes- _digo nerviosamente

_-¿Qué pasa? – _pregunta Georg

_-Es… de… mmm.. ya saben Bill y yo-_

_-No brother a mi no me metas en esas cosas _– responde Gustav

_-No es nada malo, ni siquiera es de una pelea-_

_-Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-No se, ya saben a veces siento como que pareciera que Bill me mandara-_

No he terminado de hablar cuando los dos se sueltan en una carcajada, Georg hasta escupe parte de su comida en la servilleta

-_Oye de veras que eres un cochino-_ le digo molesto mas por su reacción que por haber escupido.

_-Perdón Tom pero haces que uno muera de la risa -_dice aun sin poder hablar

_-Explícate -_exijo

_-Haber relájate-_ interviene Gustav, con una sonrisa- _¿Qué si Bill te manda?... mmm …pues.. SI todo el mundo lo sabe todo el mundo se da cuenta y nosotros mas. Bill te manda en el escenario, en las entrevistas, en el autobús en el backstage y gracias a Dios hasta ahí llega nuestro conocimiento –_dice con una picara sonrisa.

_-¿Quieres ejemplos? – _pregunta Georg

_-No-_ digo tajantemente confió en su palabra. El plan empieza ahora me digo, lo siento Bill suplicaras por mí.

Cinco minutos después se aparece Bill con un pastel en la mano se sienta a mi lado y pega su pierna debajo de la mesa a la mía_- ¿Qué fuiste a hacer? –_ le pregunto en el oído procurando hablar pausado y soplando, un escalofrió lo sacude violentamente.

_-Eh… eh.. fui a disculparme con Dave -_dice tartamudeando mientras su mano se posa en mi muslo, con la otra mano parte un pedazo de pastel y empieza a comer.

_-Dame un poco -_digo llevando un poco de turrón a mis labios de reojo veo como observa mi dedo y saboreo el turrón disimulando hacerlo de lo mas natural, pero puedo sentirlo Bill esta sufriendo, recibo su afirmación cuando aprieta un poco mi muslo con su mano.

Lo veo con disimulo y seguimos hablando con los chicos de los conciertos en América, tratando de disimular lo "dulce" que se esta poniendo Bill, debajo de la mesa creo no poder resistir mientras el se dirige a mi oído y murmura – _faltan menos de 24 horas para nuestro cumpleaños Tomy, ¿Me tienes algo especial?-_ pregunta mientras siento en una milésima de segundo muy cerca de mi oreja su lengua, tomo aire y no lo suelto necesito controlarme -_Y que lo digas_ -digo parándome -_Ahora regreso necesito ir con Dave_ –.


	4. Chapter 4

_-Con que soy una jodida niña llorona ¡¿Ah?!_ -decía levantándose en un Angulo de 90°, en relación a sus piernas, recostándose de nuevo en la tabla que le habían instalado al nada más llegar al hotel. –¡_No! Corrección Tom Kaulitz "eres un adorable cachorrito"_

Según Dave el caprichito más accesible de todos los integrantes de Tokio Hotel, era la tabla para abdominales que Tom no dejaba de jalar consigo en toda la gira por Estados Unidos.

_-¡Vamos Tom! Vamos, 355, 356 una más, dame UNA MAS -_repetía el de rastas como mantra. -_Una niña, muy niñita ¿Es eso lo que soy? –_decía con una voz un poco mas ahogada. –_Vamos Tom cien, más guapo, solo dame cien más. –_Se animaba. Un golpe en la puerta le interrumpió.

_-¿Quién? -_gritó, mientras se paraba de la tabla y colocaba una playera en su desnudo torso. Abrió y era Georg, quien se auto-invito a pasar, fue directo al equipo de ejercicios de Tom.

–_Oye. ¿De verdad usas esto?_

_-Sí, claro._

_-Ja ja pues no se te nota. Flacucho –_Se burlo Georg, quién en realidad no notaba ningún cambio en el cuerpo de su amigo. -¿_Para qué te matas tanto?, si igual toda la vida cargas camisones por playeras, diría Bill_. -rió otra vez, tirándose a la cama del de rastas.

_-Bueno, bueno al grano -_ preguntó Tom, tomando un juego de pesas, trabajando sus brazos._ ¿A qué viniste? _-

_-A nada, solo me aburrí y Gustav esta de antisocial, Bill, no sé dónde anda y yo dije: ¿Qué tal unas cervezas con Tom? Pero con lo enojado que estás.-_

_-¿Yo? Enojado. No estoy enojado.-_

_-¡Ay por favor! Agarras esas pesas como que si fueran mandarinas para machacar. Estás casi "fúrico" diría yo.-_

El de rastas saco el aire, no sabia que era tan evidente._-Bueno, tal vez este un poco enojado con Bill.-_

_-¿Con Bill? -_

_-Sí, con mi "Hermanito querido". –_dijo, aumentando la presión con la que sus bíceps trabajan. _-Es un tarado, un desconsiderado, te juro que estoy tan enojado que sería capaz de golpearlo. –_dijo, pateando la cama.

_-¿Están peleando?_

_-¡¿Estamos peleando?! –_Repitió el de rastas soltando las pesas. -¡_No Georg! No estamos peleando- _dijo, mientras sus puños se estrellaban suavemente en sus manos, para verse convincente -_ ¡Esto es la guerra! Le voy a demostrar quién manda aquí._ –dijo. Ignorando los repetidos golpes a la puerta.

_-¡Abre de una puta vez Tom! –_fue la orden clara que provenía del otro lado de la puerta.

_-Tocan. –_dijo Georg, señalando la puerta, riendo por el tono de voz y lo demandante del asunto.

_-No me digas genio. –_dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Abre y aparece su gemelo.

_-¡¿Hola guapo?!_ –dice el pelinegro, pegando su cuerpo al de su gemelo empujándolo para adentrarse a la habitación.

_-Eh, hola. –_logra responder, sonrojado sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de recordar que debía vengarse.

_-Ah. Hola Georg. –_dice Bill, de lo más natural, su castaño amigo sabía todo, no había por qué reprimirse. - _¿Que hacen? _ –dice dirigiéndose a la maleta de Tom, agachándose y colocando un paquete dentro de ella. _–Te dejo esto. –_señaló.

_-¿Qué es? –_dijo el de rastas corriendo hacía su maleta.

_-Lo ves después. –_dijo Bill, impidiéndole que llegara a abrir su equipaje de un jalón, levantándole la ceja en dirección a Georg. -_Di-je que lo vez des-pues. ¿En qué te pierdes?-_

_-Está bien. –_dijo, levantando las manos, tal cual arresto. -¡_Está bien! Ya entendí, no me pierdo. Lo miro después_.- Y con una velocidad vertiginosa, le tomó las manos a su gemelo, arrodillándose ante él y haciendo pucheros suplicando. -_Pistas por favor_.-

_-Mierda Tom, no seas exagerado. -_regañó Bill, obligándolo a pararse. _–Es sólo un adelanto de tu regalo de mañana. –_dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

_-Ah…eh. _–tartamudeaba_-Ok, yo quieto y esperando. ¡Ahh que emoción gracias! –_dijo, dándole un suave piquito, sabiendo que no se podía exceder en presencia de su amigo, él al contrario que Bill era mucho más pudoroso.

- ¡_Me voy! – _anunció el pelinegro, saliendo sin más

Tom quedo sonriendo hacía la puerta, solo un cojín que se le estrello en la cara tirado por Georg, le hizo quitar la cara de idiota enamorado que tenía.

Georg se paraba y simulando hacer pesas con las mejillas infladas y el entrecejo fruncido decía _-Ahh estoy muy enojado, está es la guerra, lo podría golpear hasta…._

_-Ya cállate. –_Ordenó el de rastas-

-_Estamos peleando Georg. NO, esto es la guerra. –_reía el castaño.

_-¡Qué te calles te dije! Claro que estamos peleando, sólo que él no lo sabe- _se justificó el de rastas estúpidamente, encogiendo sus hombros.

_-Wow, no, tienes razón. Esto va a ser el apocalipsis, una pelea entre los Kaulitz, ja ja digo entre un Kaulitz y su imaginación por que el otro ni enterado de la "guerra"… -. _Un certero golpe con una almohada lo hizo dejar de reírse, más no de hablar. -_Que sensible me saliste, era broma Tom, tú sí que eres el que manda, de eso no hay duda_. –dijo, en tono irónico, su amigo no mandaba en esa relación pero ni la ropa que se ponía, eso se sabía.

_-Cállate Georg de una buena vez o vas a sufrir el poder de esto_. –dijo el de rastas haciendo payasos movimientos ante el castaño subiendo las mangas de su playera y enseñando sus muy bien torneados bíceps....

_-Mi madre Tom. Es cierto, pues si hay que aceptarlo has pasado de ser un flacucho debilucho a un flacucho con bíceps_ –rió.

_-Ya deja de fastidiar. -_dijo, dejando el equipo en el piso... tomó el teléfono y llamo a Dave. -_Es Tom ¿Puedes coordinar que venga alguien por equipo de ejercicio? Gracias. –_Colgó y se dirigió al minibar sacó un par de cervezas y le entregó una a su amigo mientras ponía música. Salieron al balcón y se sentaron al piso.

_-Mierda Georg vaya si han cambiado las cosas-_

_-Ni que lo digas-_

_-Hace un año estábamos relajándonos en un hotel antes de nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños_.- dijo melancólicamente el rubio-_Y ahora llegaremos a la madrugada a california dormiremos y estaremos en un cuarto de hotel._

_-Si vaya que han cambiado las cosas._ –repitió Georg, tratando de borrar la imagen de los gemelos "relajándose" que habían descubierto por accidente con Gustav, y lo cuál había dado paso a la confesión de los gemelos, vaya que sí habían cambiado las cosas. Terminó de empinarse el resto de su cerveza, tal vez entre más rápido se emborrachara más rápido olvidaría el descolorido trasero de su mejor amigo, encima de su hermano.

Dos horas después y varias botellas vacías en el piso, los viejos amigos de fiesta bromeaban de las cosas más estúpidas cómo siempre. "Cómo siempre" pensó Tom que no podía evitar ponerse sentimental cada vez que estaba empezando a sentirse ebrio.

_-Estas cosas si pegan. –_dijo Georg sonriendo. –_Debo admitir que las cervezas Europeas son menos mmm ya sabes.-_

_-¿Sin licor?-_

_-Exacto-_

_-Esta "Tecate" está dura. -_

_-Haber dámela si crees que no puedes. –_dijo Georg.

_-Oye Georg. –_dijo Tom, bebiendo más y evitando contacto visual. –_Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias.-_

_-¡¿Gracias de que mi brother?!-_

_-De eso que dijiste, de seguir siendo mí brother después de todo lo que pasó. Lo de Bill y yo.- _dijo sonrojándose.

-_Nah, no pasa nada. Todo suave.-_

_-¿No te pareció raro?-_

_-Bueno, tampoco que fuera lo que me esperaba pero… ¿Como te digo? Después del shock ya lo procesas…Y Tom sabes en cualquiera hubiera parecido raro pero en ustedes, era algo que tenía que ser así.-_

Tom se sonrojó le encantaba la forma en que percibían su relación, al principio tenía tanto miedo, pero el solo hecho que Gustav y Georg lo supieran le había calmado hace ya mucho tiempo

-_Sabes alquilé un penthouse en santa Mónica. Bill adora la playa y la playa lo adora a él_ -dijo chupándose los labios evocando la imagen de su gemelo en bañador.

_-Ya, ya no te pases quieres. –_dijo Georg dándole un codazo, tratando de obviar el rostro de Tom con una expresión de calentura. –_Dave nos dejó claro, que no somos bienvenidos en su hotel._

_-Si a petición de "Tom Kaulitz". -_ dijo señalándose orgulloso.

_-No jodas. -_dijo riendo. –_Hubiera jurado que habría sido Bill, el siempre anda con eso de "no tenemos ni dos minutos de privacidad"._

-¡_Pues no! Y ni digas nada. Él no sabe, además dije "alquilé", baboso. – _dijogolpeando la cabeza del castaño. –_Ya estas borrachito ¿no?-_

_- Y ¿le compraste algo?..._ –la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Dave entrando furioso.

_-Son una belleza. –_Gritó el manager _-Tenemos una hora para estar en el aeropuerto y véanse par de mocosos. Embriagándose.-_

-_Eh, vamos Dave. Es una cervecita_ - se excuso Georg

_-Tienen 20 minutos para hacer su maleta, ducharse y llamar para que les bajen el equipaje. En un hora tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto. -_sentenció el manager, abandonando la habitación del de rastas.

_-¿Alguien dígame que ésta es una puta y jodida broma! –_fue el grito de Bill, molesto al escuchar las palabras de su manager. -_¡Noooo!_ –finalizó alargando cada "o" y rematando con un puchero.

-_Bill, por favor cal…_

_-No, no y mil veces no. Dave no. ¡Sin calmantes y sin relajantes! -_siguió gritando el pelinegro airadamente.

_-No estaba en mis manos…-_

_-Dime ¿por qué nos haces esto a nosotros?_ -dijo enterrando su cara en la espalda de su gemelo parado delante de él.

_-Yo no controlo los vuelos internacionales y si las autoridades atrasaron el vuelo dime ¿Qué hago yo?-_

_-Vamos, Billy cálmate_- dijo Tom volteándose hacia él

_-¡No Tom! Dije que no. ¿Alguien tiene una puta idea de que es lo que me molesta? –_fue bajando la voz hasta bajar el rostro, claramente triste.

-_Yo lo sé_ -dijo Tom con una dulce mirada. Haciéndole saber que el si sabía exactamente como se sentía.

_-Tomy yo no quiero empezar nuestro cumpleaños en un vuelo, no quiero. –_dijo, moviendo su rostro en negación suavemente.

Tom tragó saliva, de hecho a él la idea no le resultaba nada atractiva pero, sabía que Bill idealizaba más el momento. –_Vamos amor, es lo que toca, no podemos hacer nada_ - dijo hablándole suavemente al oído

El manager miraba ansiosamente a los gemelos secreteándose y mágicamente la sonrisa de Bill tranquilizo al equipo, el mayor lo había calmado. Dave vio al cielo y dio gracias a Dios por Tom, si el pelinegro era lo único que sabía manejar a los medios, el único que sabía manejar a Bill molesto era Tom.

_-Está bien. –_dijo, resignado mientras daba vuelta y se dirigía a sentarse al lado de Gustav, quién estaba entretenido jugando en su laptop. A veces era realmente odioso como el mundo, se podía caer y Gustav siempre estaba relajado, pensó daban ganas de golpearlo.

Sabía que iban a pasar su cumpleaños en la mitad de un vuelo pero ¿Esto?, lo mínimo que habría querido era amanecer en los brazos de su Tom. A propósito de su Tom, se dijo buscándolo con la mirada. No hacía ni cinco minutos lo estaba tranquilizando y ahora ¿dónde estaba? Decía buscándolo inquieto...

_-Fue al baño. –_dijo Gustav, adivinando el por qué del pasivo alboroto de su amigo.

_-Pero y…_

_-Con Saki, va a estar bien_. –interrumpió antes de escuchar las mil y una razones del por qué Tom no se podía desaparecer, un solo segundo de su vista.

_-Ashh de verás que desconsideración. –_dijo el pelinegro.

_-Sí, imagina ir al baño sin ti. -_rió Gustav burlonamente. _–Podrías demandarlo por eso ¿lo sabías?-_remató seriamente.

_-¡Ay ya! No seas odioso-_dijo hundiéndose en un profundo silencio, tener pegado a su Tom a la rodilla era su única prioridad en este momento, se estaba poniendo sentimental. Y la tristeza llego a su rostro.

Hecho que no paso desapercibido por Gustav _-Bill ya, todo es un drama contigo deberás. Eres peor que esposa pobre Tom. Haber ten mi computadora haz algo, distráete, diez minutos sin Tom no te matan créeme._ –dijo colocándose su ipod desentendiéndose del resto del mundo cerrando sus ojos.

Bill tomo la computadora. Entro al sitio oficial del grupo en myspace se sentía tan triste que unos módicos cinco mil novecientos treinta mensajes diciéndole cuanto lo deseaban no le vendrían mal, para levantar el animo. -_Mmm haber_ -decía leyendo -_"Bill ich liebe dich"_ _Wow que original-_ dijo sarcásticamente. Paso al siguiente mensaje, sacudió su cabeza y fue al siguiente todos eran mensajes de fans prácticamente exigiendo que llegaran a sus respectivos países -_¿Qué? Pensaran que no vamos por que no queremos, además ya bajándole a las exigencias_- mascullo molesto -_TIEMPO SEÑORITAS tiempo-_ dijo llamando la atención de Gustav quien se quito los audífonos riendo _–Mierda Bill te las ingenias hasta para pelear con una computadora-_

_-A lo tuyo, Gusti a lo tuyo-_ dijo volteando groseramente a su amigo. Se refugio de nuevo en la pantalla y la observo por largos minutos llegando a la conclusión que su amargura no terminaría, solo habría una posibilidad... "Piensa, piensa" se repetía tratando de buscar en que distraerse sin recaer en "eso".

Sus dedos morían por entrar a una pagina en especial, se había reprimido durante los últimos meses Tom se lo había prohibido determinadamente, cuando según a él se le estaba volviendo vicio. Y según Tom no solo leía a veces hasta se creía los fictions más dramáticos y paraba llorando por todos los rincones de imaginarse a Tom en Coma. Tirándole cosas y gritando del asco de imaginarse acostándose con Georg, otras tantas veces haciéndole mil caras a Gustav de imaginarse que el sentía asco por su relación con su hermano. Y así cada vez que Bill Kaulitz leía un fiction de Twincest todo el mundo tenia que aguantar el mal humor que le dejaran. Claro a veces había unos de los que el mismo Tom se beneficiaba. Los lemon.

"Ok …Bill" Decía volteando a ver a todos lados, "Tom no está cerca solo te vas a dar una probadita" Se auto convencía. Además Tomy, voy a leer tus favoritos "Vamos a empezar a calentar motores para cuando estemos en California" sonreía. Mientras sus dedos habilidosamente escribieron "" y automáticamente sus ojos se iluminaron "Por Dios como extrañaba esto" pensó, entró a su cuenta "Tom_Kaulitz_lover" _¡Algo más evidente que eso nada!_ Creyó escuchar de nuevo el grito de cuando Tom le descubrió exigiéndole que borrara su cuenta. Buscó su serie favorita -"_MIERDA tiene segunda parte" _-gritó emocionado, mientras sudaba de la emoción, poniéndose rojo por la ansiedad de leer.

_-¿Que tiene segunda parte? Que sea absolutamente necesario que se entere todo el mundo_-pregunto Gustav, molesto quitándose nuevamente los audífonos.

_-Nada Gusti, nada. Tú relájate, escucha tu música_. _Descansa tus ojos. _-decía mientras ocultaba la pantalla de su amigo

"Incest is like a drug II", leyó. –_Dímelo a mí querida, dímelo a mi-_ murmuraron sus labios, perdiéndose en la lectura.

Tom abrió la puerta del baño con una urgencia casi agonizante, puso seguro en la puerta a pesar que Saki no dejaría entrar a nadie hasta que él saliera. El efecto que la voz de Bill en su oído quejándose por el atraso del avión solo había servido para hacerle evidente cuan débil era ante cualquier contacto físico con su hermano en esos momentos.

"Mierda si sigo así este plan no va a funcionar" pensó cuando el aliento de Bill había rozado su cuello y sintió su miembro empezar a excitarse. Fue entonces que supo lo que debía hacer. Correr al baño y darse una buena vaciada.

Tiro su backpack en el piso. Su respiración era agitada, sí quería que todo resultara como lo había planeado, tenía que darse la masturbada de su vida.

–_Hasta quedarte seco Kaulitz. -_se dijo con la voz baja y cortada.

Se paró frente al espejo, y se observo lentamente apreciando cada uno de sus rasgos, esa era una de las ventajas más oportunas de ser amante de su gemelo idéntico, podía darse la paja más real frente al espejo, pensando en su precioso pelinegro.

Se quitó la gorra soltando sus rastas. _–Voy a hacértelo bien rico_ -se prometió así mismo observando su reflejo. Al verse al casi podía jurar, que lo veía a él, empezó a chupar sus labios lentamente mientras sus manos empezaron a bajar encima de las playeras y fue quitándoselas una a una lentamente, dejó su torso desnudo, y contemplo su recién estrenado nuevo cuerpo su rutina de ejercicios estaba dando resultado su espalda estaba más ancha, sus brazos le prometían poder cargar a Bill por horas penetrándolo, y sus pectorales lucían simplemente deliciosos.

_-Eres un ególatra de mierda. –_se dijo sonriendo, mientras chupo sus dedos pulgar e índice llevándolos hacia sus tetillas, primero mojándolas y luego apretándolas, casi dolorosamente. A su mente empezó a venir la imagen de Bill, cuando se las mordía. _- Ahhh, Billy te amo. -_murmuró dolorosamente.

Su otra mano no dejaba de repasar los surcos de su abdomen marcado, llegando hacia el elástico de su bóxer lo bajó un poco aún sin descubrirse el pene, casi plenamente empalmado no quería verse siquiera aún, quería darse un placentero dolor.

Empezó a combinar el movimiento de sus dedos en sus tetillas y con la otra mano jalaba y se enredaba con algunos pocos bellos que tenía en su área púbica... trataba de no cerrar sus ojos no quería perder la bella imagen, que le devolvía el espejo, era casi su gemelo.

Soltó su pectoral, y bajo hasta el botón de sus jeans desabrochándolo lentamente sintiendo en cada movimiento venirse. Dejó caer sus pantalones, bajó un poco más su bóxer solo dejando salir la punta de su pene, mientras lo pegó al espejo y pegó su frente al mismo tiempo.

Amaba la imagen que le devolvía el espejo esa idea de dos penes exactamente iguales lo ayudó, justo así era con Bill cuando se frotaban sus miembros hasta estallar, con una mano empezó a jugar con la punta sólo rozándola contra el frío espejo, mientras su otra mano se colaba hacía sus nalgas, sobándolas lenta y delicadamente, quería sentir como cuando su gemelo lo masajeaba mientras este lo embestía suavemente.

"Tom, Tomy, Mi tomy" Creyó oírlo decir, sus recuerdos de la voz de su amor a su oído de esos momentos de pasión eran tan vividos.

Finalmente el dolor de su miembro lo obligo a bajar su bóxer, se vio atentamente en el espejo era delicioso, se llevó sus dedos nuevamente a la boca y los lamio desesperadamente para humedecerlos, no paró hasta mojarlos totalmente, rodeo su miembro casi con sigilo, lo sostuvo bien para mantener el glande descubierto, el liquido pre-seminal empezó a lubricarlo.

-¡Mierda! -se reprochó, quería "tratarse bien", dijo guiñándole el ojo al reflejo que le devolvía ese espejo.

Su respiración cada vez más pausada y agitada lo obligó a volver a apoyar su cabeza contra el espejo. Ahora su mano bajó hacía sus testículos, mojándolos más con el liquido, mientras con su otra mano envolvió todo su miembro, moviéndolo suavemente mientras sus dedos seguían estimulando sus preciosas joyas, pensó sonriendo.

Siguió chupando sus labios, se soltó poco a poco, ya no podía sostenerse en pie, retrocedió hasta el inodoro sentándose, recostándose hacia atrás, mientras cerró sus ojos imaginándose a su hermoso pelinegro encima de él, tan estrecho tan...

-¡AHH! –fue el gemido que logro ahogar, mientras apretó más su pene acelerando el movimiento con el que se daba placer.

Soltó por un segundo su miembro, llevándose los dedos a la boca saboreando sus propios líquidos, era magnifico, sabía exactamente igual a su gemelo.

Nuevamente tomó su miembro y decidió que era momento de terminar con su agonía, sus movimientos eran firmes y rápidos, sintió el espasmo llegar, sus ojos se desorbitaron y un fuerte gemido escapo involuntariamente de sus labios, mientras su semen se disparó cayéndole en toda la ingle y parte de su abdomen.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.

-_¿Todo bien? -_preguntó Saki, quien el casi grito de Tom lo había alarmado.

_- Ah… Eh Sí. –_logró pronunciar, luego de tartamudear por un rato. Soplo fuerte el aire que había retenido tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

Minutos después fue hacia el lavabo, se aseó y alcanzó su back pack sacó la muda de ropa limpia que llevaba.

Su respiración estaba totalmente calmada y en control, se colocó colonia y se estreno la camisa polo que Bill le había comprado a rayas, una bandana blanca justo como su pelinegro amaba verlo, sin gorra

_- ¡Que empiece la guerra! –_dijo, checándose por última vez al espejo poniéndose las gafas y saliendo del baño.

Tom odiaba a veces su conexión, era una traición a sí mismo, se decía todo el tiempo, desde que Bill sabía sus más obscuros pensamientos... los cuales tenían nombre y apellido y curiosamente también su misma cara pensó.

Pero en este momento amaba lo que estaba percibiendo de Bill. Su gemelo finalmente estaba dejándose llevar por su necesidad de sexo, lo sabia su Billy estaba caliente y para su suerte el estaba totalmente abatido así que esta vez él iba a ganar.

Bill estaba perdido en la pantalla leyendo cuando le pareció sentir unos ojos viéndolo desde lejos era él "Su Tom" y esa niña se había encargado de hacerle mil mierdas la voluntad, pensó abruptamente cerrando la computadora. Su libido había quedado mmm "mojado" dijo sonriendo a veces esas chicas acertaban mas de lo que se imaginaban sonrió.

Observó cada paso que su gemelo daba hacia ellos, era como ver en cámara lenta su sentencia a muerte, su gemelo se veía delicioso.

-Mmm antojable.–pensó, con su corazón acelerándose. -¿Que mierdas te hiciste Tom? –gritó su interior al verlo tan fresco.

Había una lozanía en él, diferente, parecía relajado, vio sus rastas sujetas solo con.... "UNA BANDANA" se repitió molesto. -Tom Kaulitz. -gritó su interior, ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO? acalló su conciencia, ya se las vería su gemelito, el sabría que lo excitaba verlo así.

Bill amaba a Tom sin gorra, no había cosa más excitante para Bill, que Tom con su bandana blanca y.... siguió bajando y ¿su polo?

¿Qué hace mi Tom con esa camisa ahorita? Se la regale para luego, para yo disfrutarlo ¿Por qué mierdas tienes eso puesto? se preguntó más molesto aún.

Tom sabía que Bill amaba verlo así, que suplicaba por verlo así por que ahora se había cambiado en un aeropuerto para verse tan...tan...

_-¿Qué mierdas trae en la mano?_ –gritó.

_-Se llaman frozen._ -respondió el baterista, quitándole la computadora a punto de caer del regazo del pelinegro.

_-¡Ya sé lo que es Gustav!_ -reprochó molesto con el mismo, el sobresalto era por la forma en la que Tom chupaba la pajilla.

_- Entonces deja de hablar en voz alta, loco baboso. –_ El rubio internamente se alivio al ver a Tom aparecer, podría ir a buscar a Georg para conversar en vez de estar con Bill y sus estupideces.

_-¿Frozen?_ –dijo Tom, soltándole una sonrisa a Bill, mientras este la cogía, tratando de evadir la mirada de su gemelo. _- ¿Dónde mierdas estabas? –_dijo, dándole un largo jalón al liquido verde, deliciosamente refrescante.

_- Sólo me refresque un poco y fui a comprarte esto con lo que te gusta el Lemon digo el limón._ –dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Bill sentía como sus piernas se aflojaban y cómo su corazón se aceleraba, deseaba tanto a Tom "Ahora mismo en este instante" gritaba su interior, se acercó a su oreja_. -¿Viste lo que te compre Tomy?_ –dijo, a su oreja refiriéndose al misterioso paquete que le había dejado en la maleta horas antes.

_- Nos compraste! _–respondió Tom, tomando como que si nada su frozen. _-¡Sí! si vi, lo vamos a usar bien no te preocupes. –_dijo posando su mano en la pierna de su gemelo rápidamente, al pelinegro ese pequeño contacto le hizo querer llorar de deseo necesitaba a Tom adentro AHORA.

_- ¿Viste de que es? Tomy._ –dijo Bill, pasando su lengua rápidamente por la oreja de su hermano, iba a torturarlo. – _¿Viste que es de limón? Tomy_. –dijo, dejando ver la necesidad por sentirlo que tenía.

_- NO, en realidad no lo destapé._ –contestó el de rastas, de lo más fresco._ - ¿Tú qué quieres que yo te dé?_ –preguntó, simulando inocencia en su voz.

_- ¿Quiero que me partas Tom? Eso quiero._ –respondió el pelinegro, rozando con su lengua la oreja de su gemelo, esperando verlo a punto de derrame. Pero para su sorpresa Tom solo se sonrió, no se sonrojo, no se alborotó.

_-Ja Ja ¿Cómo se parten los pasteles? _ -preguntó el mayor sin inmutarse. A lo que Bill tenía los ojos perdidos de la necesidad que empezaba a sentir.

_- Haber si entendí….Partir ¿Cómo un cuchillo?_ – preguntó fingiendo no entender.

_- Sí, Tom a bonita hora me sales menso._ -dijo Bill, molesto. -_Como un puto frio y afilado cuchillo. _–dijo viendo al frente.

_-Seguro nos partirán un pastel Bill siempre lo hacen, de verás no veo de qué te preocupas, deja voy con Gustav que me preste su computadora. -_Tom lo dejó sentado a borde de las lágrimas Bill Kaulitz estaba molesto y excitado una muy mala combinación.


End file.
